UN BUEN SUSTO
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Verse envuelto en la penumbra de la noche, sentir la escalofriante corriente de aire recorrer tu piel y escuchar el crujido de las hojas secas bajo tus pies mientras caminas en medio de un cementerio, es sin duda algo que nos pondría la piel de gallina, verdad Shaoran?. ONESHOT


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE AL GRUPO CLAMP**

"**Un buen susto"**

La luna llena brillaba con continua intensidad en el punto más alto del cielo, por alguna razón no había ni una sola estrella esa noche, dejando como única iluminación a la enorme esfera blanca resplandeciendo en el oscuro firmamento, se podía sentir la pequeña, helada y eventual ventisca de octubre recorriendo las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda, además de que se alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente la típica y aguda tonada de algunos grillos. Shaoran Li caminaba lentamente por las avenidas, resguardaba sus manos en los bolsillos del largo abrigo gris que traía puesto y protegía su nariz y boca con una gruesa bufanda del mismo color.

-Demonios…debí haber traído el auto –mencionó con pesar para sí mismo, desde siempre había tenido un especial desagrado hacia el frío, podía sentir cómo su rebelde cabellera se movía de un lado a otro debido a las delicadas pero congelantes corrientes de aire que anunciaban que el otoño ya estaba haciéndose más que presente, se arrepentía enormemente de no haberle prestado atención a Wei cuando él le comunicó que la temperatura bajaría considerablemente por la noche y que lo mejor sería llevarse el vehículo a casa de la señorita Kinomoto, pero el castaño, en un acto de imprudencia salió de casa sin hacer caso de las sugerencias de su mayordomo.

Hacían apenas unos cuantos meses de que Shaoran al igual que Meiling habían regresado a vivir a Japón y ésta vez para quedarse, ambos recién habían terminado sus estudios universitarios en su país natal y ahora se sentían contentos de poder volver al sitio donde habían vivido las más increíbles aventuras, la más feliz con la situación era Sakura, ella y el ambarino habían logrado mantener un hermoso noviazgo a pesar de los años y de la distancia y ahora el hecho de que él se encontraba de vuelta la hacía sentir increíblemente alegre, Shaoran también estaba muy complacido, no sólo porque ahora se encontraba trabajando al frente de los distintos negocios y asuntos mágicos de la familia Li, sino porque también tenía a su querida ojiverde junto a él. Aquella tarde la habían pasado juntos en la casa de la joven, el tiempo parecía volar al estar el uno con el otro, ella lo había invitado a cenar como ya era usual cada sábado y al igual que siempre una vez terminados los alimentos, no dudaron en unir sus labios en un tierno beso a modo de postre, eso hasta que Touya hizo una de sus repentinas y tradicionales apariciones para encargarse de apartar al "mocoso" de su hermana y como de costumbre mandarlo directo a la puerta de salida, y aunque Shaoran ya estaba habituado a los endemoniados celos de su cuñado, no pudo evitar sentirse molesto, así que respiró hondo y antes de salir le sonrió con dulzura a Sakura e intercambió una mirada retadora con el otro joven.

Una vez en las calles, se percató de la evidente oscuridad y vio que la hora que marcaba el reloj en su muñeca eran las 10 pm en punto, suspiró con fastidio al darse cuenta de que una vez más había perdido la noción del tiempo, su mayor preocupación era el hecho de tener que caminar hasta su casa en medio del frio, con resignación comenzó a dar pasos lentos pero firmes, manteniendo su mirada siempre dirigida sólo al frente.

-Ese cretino de Kinomoto…un día me las pagará –mencionaba en voz baja mientras fruncía el ceño recordando la tan inoportuna interrupción, ya no pudo decir más porque una fuerte corriente de aire traspasó su abrigo haciéndolo temblar ligeramente, aceleró el paso al mismo tiempo que lograba escuchar cómo las hojas de los árboles se movían de un lado a otro.

Siguió con su caminata, pasó a un lado del templo Tsukimine y observó que éste se veía algo diferente en medio de esa espesa oscuridad. Shaoran continuó avanzando tratando de librarse pronto de aquel agobiante frio, pero tres cuadras más adelante se topó con una gran barda, había también una puerta hecha con altos barrotes justo al medio y en lo alto se distinguían algunas letras anunciando el nombre de aquel lugar: Cementerio de Tomoeda.

Se paró en seco y miró a los lados, ya había pasado por ahí varias veces antes, pero ahora la avenida estaba vacía, silenciosa y en penumbras, parecía que ni el alumbrado público podía alcanzar a iluminar esa cuadra, dándole así un toque aún más tenebroso. El ambarino tragó saliva, inhaló una profunda bocanada de aire y se detuvo a pensar por un momento, rodear el lugar le tomaría bastante tiempo y él lo que más quería era llegar a su casa y meterse en su tibia y reconfortante cama lo antes posible, la otra opción era atravesar el cementerio, eso lo pondría a sólo un par de cuadras de su hogar pero…

El muchacho liberó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y tomó una decisión, cruzaría el sitio rápidamente y sin mirar atrás, sus manos comenzaron a sudar ligeramente y aunque le costase reconocerlo, Shaoran sintió miedo, no era que él fuese un cobarde o algo parecido, desde luego que no, al contrario, estaba más que claro que era un chico muy valiente y tenaz, pero el estremecimiento que transitaba por su cuerpo en esos instantes era algo que cualquier ser humano lleva en las venas, después de todo ¿A quién le gustaría atravesar solo un cementerio en medio de la noche?, aun teniendo habilidad para las artes mágicas, aquello es un miedo típico, un miedo básico, el miedo hacia lo sobrenatural, de momento le vinieron a la mente muchas de las aterradoras historias que sus hermanas solían contarle al ser él un niño pequeño, pero al crecer, todos esos cuentos comenzaron a tornarse aburridos e incluso llegó a creer que esas fastidiosas niñas simplemente se divertían tomándole el pelo.

-Baahh…solo son tonterías –dijo cruzándose de brazos y dejando salir a flote el orgullo Li –Tranquilo Shaoran, no hay nada que temer, has pasado por situaciones más difíciles, además, no hay nada que no puedas enfrentar

El castaño avanzó un par de pasos firmemente y empujó con ligereza uno de los helados barrotes de metal haciendo que la puerta rechinara ensordecedoramente, sus ojos apenas y podían distinguir las siluetas de algunas de las tumbas que sobresalían desde la entrada a pesar de la densa negrura.

-Buenas noches jovencito

El muchacho dio tremendo respingo al escuchar una voz desconocida y sutilmente ronca a sus espaldas, causándole también un terrible escalofrío que atravesó completamente su espina dorsal, Shaoran palideció y abrió sus ojos como dos enormes platos pero a pesar de su ansiedad, se armó de valor y giró su cuerpo preparándose para cualquier cosa, los acelerados latidos de su corazón se calmaron al darse cuenta de que la dueña de aquella voz no era más que una benigna anciana que le sonreía con amabilidad, era algo baja de estatura y también delgada, traía puesto un viejo y maltratado kimono color azul marino y su blanco cabello estaba sujeto por un par de palillos chinos en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-Discúlpeme si lo asusté –dijo la mujer, hablaba pausadamente con un peculiar tono de voz –Lo que sucede es que estaba dando mi habitual paseo nocturno cuando lo vi abriendo la puerta del cementerio y disponiéndose a entrar

-No…no se preocupe… –Shaoran comenzó a balbucear tratando de recuperarse, no quería parecer asustado –Yo…solo estaba…

-La verdad es que me resultó un poco extraño ver a un joven muchacho queriendo entrar al camposanto a estas horas de la noche –interrumpió observándolo con una mirada curiosa

-Es que…yo…quería cortar camino hacia mi casa cruzando por el cementerio, pero… -mencionó el ambarino bajando la vista un tanto avergonzado –Pero viéndolo ahora, me parece un gesto irrespetuoso para las personas que aquí descansan, espero me disculpe –dijo con propiedad para después hacer una reverencia

-Vaya, que gusto me da ver a un jovencito como usted respetando las tradiciones, es una lástima que en estos tiempos se estén perdiendo los valores –la anciana sonrió como la primera vez y después volvió a hablar –Me parece que como recompensa por su loable acción, los espíritus nos permitirán atravesar su hogar sin ningún problema

La vieja mujer caminó unos cuantos pasos y se acercó a lo que parecía ser una pequeña figura de un Buda hecha de asfalto que permanecía a un lado de la entrada, juntó sus manos, hizo una inclinación y luego volvió a dirigir su mirada a Shaoran cuyos pies parecían haberse pegado al suelo.

-¿Vamos?

-Sí…sí, claro –dijo el castaño titubeando un poco, realizó la misma veneración hacia la estatua y comenzó a seguir a la señora con paso firme, la ansiedad que sentía se evaporó levemente al verse acompañado durante el camino, pero no por eso dejaba de percibir cierta inquietud al escuchar el continuo sonido de las sandalias de la anciana chocando contra la tierra.

-Es una linda noche ¿no cree?

-La verdad, yo diría bastante fría –respondió él con algo de desgano mientras frotaba sus manos una con la otra con el afán de calentarlas un poco, en ese momento, Shaoran se percató de que la anciana no parecía sentir ni el más mínimo escalofrío a pesar de que sus ropas eran bastante delgadas y de que las heladas corrientes de aire soplaban con continuidad, el chico no lo pensó demasiado, se quitó la bufanda y se la ofreció a la mujer.

-Es usted muy amable pero así estoy bien, gracias

-Por favor, tómela -el muchacho se desconcertó un poco ya que la temperatura era cada vez más baja y ella al ser una persona mayor podría ser más vulnerable a alguna enfermedad respiratoria

-No se preocupe hijo, yo no tengo frío, mejor consérvela, parece que usted se está congelando

-Pero… -Shaoran comenzó a hablar hasta que la anciana le obsequió una reconfortante mirada que hizo que él se volviera a colocar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

Ambos avanzaban con tranquilidad por las veredas del silencioso y tétrico panteón, pasaban junto a las numerosas tumbas y el sonido de sus pasos era lo único que sobresalía entre esa peculiar atmósfera, el aire de miedo que Shaoran respiraba en un principio ahora se había transformado en un ambiente misterioso y enigmático, era increíble caminar entre las profundas tinieblas sólo contando con la luna como única iluminación, el castaño se mantenía callado, prestando total atención a hasta el más diminuto sonido que sus oídos alcanzaban a escuchar, el crujido de las hojas bajo sus pies, el suave silbido del viento, el movimiento de las ramas de los árboles, la melodía de los grillos, algunos perros aullando a lo lejos e incluso el cantar de uno que otro búho, podía aspirar el seco aroma de la tierra y sobretodo distinguir los distintos perfumes que las flores tanto frescas como marchitas despedían por todas partes, el joven Li soltó despacio el aire que había en sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que una tremenda calma invadió su ser.

-¿No le parece que los cementerios son lugares extraordinarios? –dijo la mujer sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó con una mirada extrañada pero al mismo tiempo reflejando curiosidad e impaciencia por saber la respuesta, después de todo, nunca había conocido a alguien cuyo sitio preferido fuese un camposanto

-Verá muchacho, mientras que en otros lugares hay alboroto y escándalo por doquier, aquí todo es paz, serenidad y quietud –mencionó sin detener su paso y manteniendo en sus ojos un toque de sabiduría –Aquí los odios mueren al igual que las diferencias, dejando sólo los buenos recuerdos que hayamos tenido con nuestros seres queridos.

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera –dijo el ambarino un tanto impresionado por lo que acaba de escuchar

-Los cementerios nos recuerdan la fortuna de ser mortales, la emoción que causa saber que cualquier instante puede llegar a ser el último, que la vida es un hermoso don el cual se debe de disfrutar completamente y aprovechar cada día como es debido

Shaoran no pronunció palabra, simplemente le dedicó una sutil sonrisa a la anciana sabiendo que todo lo que decía era totalmente cierto, la vida es demasiado corta y siempre debe de gozarse al máximo sin importar que se nos presenten hasta las más difíciles y tristes circunstancias.

-Tiene usted razón señora

-Por supuesto que la tengo hijo…es la voz de la experiencia la que habla JAJAJA –la vieja mujer soltó una sonora carcajada estremeciendo un poco al chico quien después de unos segundos sonrió de nuevo y ésta vez con más entusiasmo

-Disculpe, ¿será que podemos desviarnos sólo por un momento? –preguntó el castaño parándose en seco

-Seguro jovencito

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por una estrecha vereda manteniéndose Shaoran al frente como guía, él ya había estado ahí un par de veces antes, por lo cual conocía el camino perfectamente, identificó el sitio con rapidez ya que justo a un lado se encontraba un enorme e inconfundible árbol de flor de cerezo cuyas ramas estaban casi vacías, con lentitud avanzó unos metros más hasta estar al frente de una modesta y pequeña lápida, alrededor había tres grandes y frescos ramos de flores blancas que la adornaban con peculiaridad y a pesar de la densa oscuridad, el muchacho pudo alcanzar a leer las letras escritas en la tumba: Kinomoto Nadeshiko

El joven chino apuntó su mirada hacia la sepultura, quitó algunas hojas secas que habían caído sobre ésta e hizo una pronunciada reverencia, después de unos segundos levantó la mirada y lamentó mucho no haber llevado consigo ningún tipo de ofrenda, entonces observó el árbol a su costado, sin pensarlo, alzó y estiró su brazo hasta que alcanzó un pequeño botón rosado de flor de cerezo, lo contempló por un momento al sostenerlo en su mano para después colocarlo con extraordinaria delicadeza y cariño en el centro de la lápida.

-Listo, podemos continuar –dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose a la anciana

-Supongo que ella era muy importante –mencionó la mujer reanudando la caminata -¿Algún familiar?

-No…bueno… se podría decir que ahora sí, pero en realidad nunca la conocí…ella era… la madre de mi novia –dijo él sonrojándose ligeramente, por alguna extraña razón, esa desconocida mujer le brindaba cierta confianza al normalmente reservado y serio joven Li.

-Ya veo –sonrió con discreción mirando al frente

-Yo sólo…sólo estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para pedir permiso

-¿Permiso?

-Así es, verá…pronto pienso pedirle matrimonio a Sakura, mi novia, y pues…me pareció correcto pedir primero la bendición de su madre

-Y dígame una cosa muchacho, ¿usted realmente quiere a la chica? –preguntó con una seriedad que logró estremecer ligeramente a Shaoran pero aun así, él respondió con firmeza y sin titubear

-Con todo mi corazón…ella es…lo más valioso para mí

-Entonces le puedo asegurar que la madre de la joven se sentirá muy contenta y satisfecha en donde quiera que se encuentre, sin duda apreciará el gesto –mencionó la anciana con calidez y convencimiento en su voz causando que el corazón de Li latiera fuerte y sintiera un reconfortante bienestar, para enseguida emitir una ligera y silenciosa risita que su acompañante no pudo dejar de notar -¿Qué es tan gracioso, hijo?

-Es sólo que…estaba pensando en Sakura…si ella estuviese aquí en el cementerio en este momento, seguramente estaría hecha un enorme manojo de nervios y sólo se escucharían sus lloriqueos –dijo el chico con mucha gracia al recordar el profundo pero encantador e infantil desagrado que siempre había tenido la ojiverde hacia cualquier situación tenebrosa o fantasmal, la vieja mujer simplemente se limitó a lanzar otra carcajada.

Un par de minutos más pasaron hasta que por fin se pudo ver la puerta de salida del panteón, la cual estaba siendo iluminada por uno de los postes de luz que se encontraban a largo de la avenida, el ambarino pudo reconocer con cierto desencanto las calles que debía de seguir para llegar a su hogar, sorprendentemente el acompañamiento y la plática de aquella mujer habían resultado muy gratas.

-Desde aquí puedo encontrar el camino a casa –dijo él para después hacer una respetuosa inclinación –Le agradezco mucho su compañía y sobretodo las sabias palabras que me ha dicho

-Gracias a usted por escuchar y por haber compartido un poco de su juventud con ésta anciana

Shaoran esbozó una última y pequeña sonrisa para después dar media vuelta y empezar a caminar, pero no dió ni tres pasos cuando se detuvo repentinamente y giró su cuerpo con dirección hacia donde estaba la mujer, logrando tenerla de frente una vez más.

-Disculpe…sólo por curiosidad, ¿usted nunca sintió miedo al atravesar por un cementerio en medio de la noche? –la anciana apuntó una mirada traviesa directamente a los orbes ámbar del muchacho, reflejó en su rostro una pícara mueca y habló en un susurro.

-Para serle sincera jovencito…cuando me encontraba viva…sí…–mencionó en un hilo de voz para después desvanecerse justo ante los ojos del castaño.

**OOOOO**

-Joven Shaoran, qué gusto que ya se encuentre en casa –dijo Wei con su típico tono cordial mientras abría la puerta del departamento dando paso un pálido muchacho.

El chico entró a la vivienda a base de pesados y lentísimos pasos, su mirada estaba perdida y se enfocaba solamente en algún punto del piso, ni siquiera fue capaz de responder al saludo de su mayordomo quien lo observaba con preocupación, mucho menos se dio cuenta de la presencia de Meiling quien permanecía recostada y con el pijama puesto en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras leía un grueso libro bastante entretenida, eso hasta que vio que su querido primo se acercaba arrastrando los pies.

-¡Shaoran mira la hora que es!, ¡¿Quieres decirme por qué rayos te demoraste tanto?, Y no intentes culpar a Sakura esta vez! –dijo la pelinegra utilizando un agudo tono de reproche, poniéndose de pie y colocando sus manos en su cintura, pero el ambarino parecía no escuchar, simplemente continuaba avanzando hacia su alcoba, pasó de largo justo a un lado de Meiling sin siquiera dirigirle un vistazo, su rostro estaba más pálido que una vela, sus labios se veían secos y apenas parpadeaba –Xiao Lang… ¿Te encuentras bien?, parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma

-Lo…lo ví –dijo con voz apenas audible para después entrar en su habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Meiling no dijo nada más, simplemente se cruzó de brazos y reflejó en su rostro una mueca de confusión y extrañeza, así que sin entender nada y sin darle mucha importancia, volvió a recostarse en el sofá, tomó su libro y pegó sus ojos nuevamente a las páginas, ya se enteraría al día siguiente de lo sucedido.

-Ja vaya, parece que Sakura finalmente lo ha vuelto loco –se dijo la joven así misma para después emitir una que otra risita burlona mientras se acomodaba despreocupadamente entre las esponjadas almohadas del sillón, después de todo, ella no tenía ni idea de la pequeña pero tenebrosa aventura que el castaño había vivido esa noche, aventura que sin duda terminó por causarle un buen susto.

FIN DEL ONESHOT

**Hola ¿Qué tal todo?, estoy muy emocionada porque aunque es algo corto, éste es el primer fic de Sakura Card Captor que escribo y bueno, no hay que negar que siempre da un poco de nervios al momento de publicar una historia y más aún si se trata de hacerlo en un nuevo fandom. **

**Pero en fin ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ustedes se atreverían a cruzar solos un cementerio por la noche? Sinceramente yo no, pero pues nuestro queridísimo Shaoran lo hizo y miren nada más con lo que se fue a encontrar jeje la verdad tuve que investigar un poco acerca de cómo lucen los panteones en Japón para poder realizar buenas descripciones pero si me equivoqué en algo o tienen algún otro dato que me faltó incluir, no duden en hacérmelo saber en los comentarios, así como también espero que me dejen conocer sus opiniones.**

**No me despido sin antes desearles un aterrador y feliz Halloween.**

**Saludos, Nabiki-san **


End file.
